Tigress Vs Song
by Aermative
Summary: after lord shen was defeted tigress find out that she has crush on po but then po dreams about...
1. Chapter 1 - Just A Dream

hey guys this my first fanfiction so sorry if it's not good enough or it sucks my name is Mr Fun Times or my other name Mr Fun Times X7 my friends just call me X7 this is a KFP (Kung Fu Panda) fanfiction i hope you enjoy

 **CHAPTER 1 – Just A Dream**

the story starts right after lord shen was defeted and the ship goes ka boom every one in the city of gangmen was happy po was throwed into water from the explosion tigress helps him get on the wooden ship

 **Tigress:That Was Pretty Hardcore**

po smile and hugs the tigress the five and the master crock and master ox look shocked and then five hugs po (exept tigress)

 **Shifu:It Seems You Have Found Inner Piece (with Jelousy Accent) And At Such Young Age**

 **Po:Well I Had Pretty Good Teacher (Po Smiles)**

po goes back to the valley of piece gets reunited with his father (The Goose) and goes back to the jade pallece they where all so tired of trip and all got to sleep tigress was thinking about po under the cherry tree

so she got to the dorm when every one was asleep when she was quietly passing through the rooms to head to her room she heard po saying the name **SONG** (The Po's Leopard Lady Friend) when she heard po saying song's name she just stopped she walked into po's room opend the door a little

 **Tigress:PO…?!**

she realized that po was having a dream about song and she got curious and a little mad so she looked in the scrolls where she find a spell to go inside po's dreams but she had to sleep right next to him (like a couple)so she did what she had to do she cast the spell and interd po's dreames she was looking around flying food everywere and then something cached her attention po and song hand to hand was walking to gather she was so mad he walked towards po and asked

 **Tigress:What Are You Doing,Po…?!**

 **Po:Tigress!(Leting Go Of Song's Hand) It's Not What It Looks Like…!**

 **Tigress:Then Would You Care To Explain Why Are You Holding Hands With Song?!And Not ME!?**

 **Tigress Tough:Oh God What Did I Just Say!**

 **Tigress:UHM…I Mean I'm Asking Because I'm Curius!**

 **Po:Oh…Well You See Tigress…**

 **Song:(Iterupting)Po Dosen't Have To Explain Why His Holding The Hands Of A Girl Who Loves Him!**

 **Tigress:WHAT…!I LOVE PO!**

 **Tigress Tough:Oh No I Did It Again,Hold Your self Tigress You're a Warrior!**

 **Tigress:(Asking Nicely) Uhm…What I Meant To Say Is What Are You Doing In His Dream**

 **Song:(Angry)I Could Ask You The Same Thing!**

 **Tigress Tough:Oh No,Now What?!**

 **Tigress:I Cast A Spell To Inter Po's Dream Because He Was Making Weird Noises So I Came To Check On Him!**

 **Po:Wait…Tigress,You Were Worried About Me?!**

 **Tigress:Uhm…As You're Friend Yeah I Tough You're Having A Fight Dream So…I Figured I Come And Help You…Yeah!**

 **Po:That's So Nice Of You Tigress!**

 **Song Tough:I Know What Are You Up To Tigress You're Trying To Steal MY Panda,But I Don't Back Of We See Who Can Win The Panda's Heart!**

 **okay so that was it for this part if the likes be good enough i will make chapter 2**

 **contact me - Gmail:** **mrfuntimesfan**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Good Night

Hey guys thank you so much for supporting this story it means a lot to me here's the chapter 2 just for you :)

 **CHAPTER 2 – A Good Night**

 **Inside Po's Dream:**

 **Tigress:So Song,(Song's Head Turning to Tigress)Now That We Cleared Up That (Tigress Cough) MISUNDERSTANDING Why Don't You Leave**

 **Song:Uhm,About That Tigress,Sorry But I Kinda Love Po And I Don't Want To Leave Him So Now That You Find Out That He's Okay Why Don't You Leave And Let Us Continue OUR WORK**

 **Tigress Though:Yeah Right,And Leave You Alone With MY PANDA Not Gonna Happen**

 **Po:(Interupting) Why Don't You Both Stay We Can All Have Fun In My Head (Smile)**

 **Song:Yes, That Sounds Like Great Idea,Right Tigress (Evil Grin)**

 **Tigress Though:What Are You Up To,You Succubus,WAIT I Have An Idead (Evil Grin)**

 **Tigress:(Smile,Happy Accent)Yes,That Sounds Like Great Idea Song,(Turns He Head Direction To Po)(Ask's Innocently) Po,You Would't Mind Me Looking Around For A Little Bit Would You?**

 **Po:Uhm…Sure**

 **Tigress:GREAT,You Two Enjoy You're Time…**

 **Tigress Though:While You Can(Evil Laugh)**

 **Song Though:What Is She Up To?I Though When I Suggest She Hang With Me She's Going To Refuse But She Didn't I Better Beaware**

 **Song:You Heard Her Po,Let's Look Around**

 **Po:OH,Ok**

 **Tigress Though:Better Whatch Out Song,It's Gonna Be A Looooong Night**

Tigress looked around po's head to find nice and quaiet place to thing and make a good plan and make song dispears from po's head for ever so she looked around and find a landescape and a water fall witch was very peace full so she sit at the top of the waterfall and though

 **Tigress Tough:Hmm…I Should Come Up With A Brilliant Plan To Get Rid Of Song And Then Po Will Be Mine (Smile)**

 **Tigress:I GOT IT(Big Smile) But…For That I Have To…Ugh,I Ask Master Shifu He Know What To Do (Smiles)**

tigress wakes up in po's bed and says

 **Tigress:Soon We Will Sleep Like This As Boyfriend And Girlfriend (Smiles)**

Tigress gives po a kiss on the chick and run's to master shifu's dorm

 **Tigress:(Knocking On The Door,Whispering)Master Shifu,Master Shifu**

shifu opens the door

 **Shifu:Tigress?,What Is It That Cannot Wait Until Tomorrow?**

 **Tigress:Master Shifu I am Really Sorry That I Waked You Up But,I Need You're Guidence**

 **Shifu:Okay Fine,But Finish It Fast So I Can Go Back To Bed**

tigress goes inside of shifu's room and close the door behinde her

 **Tigress:Uhm…Master,What Do You Do When Have Feeling's For Someone?**

shifu wakes up and says

 **Shifu:Huh,(Hapilly)Tigress It's So Rare Of You TO Talk About "FEELINGS"**

 **Tigress:Uhh,That's Because I Have Friend That Has A Crush One Some One And I Want To Help Her To Get Togather With His Crush,That's All**

shifu finds out from her scared accent that she's talking about her self

 **Shifu:Well,Who Is This "FRIEND"Of Yours And Who Has She A Cush One**

 **Tigress:She's A Tiger Like Me And Has Crush On A Pand…A LEOPARD A LEOPARD That's What I Meant Leopard**

 **Shifu:Hmm…So The Best Suggestion I Can Give Her Is To Confess To Him With Honer And Honesty,Okay Good Night**

shifu throws tigress out of his room and goes back to sleep

 **Tigress Though:What Sould I Do I Am A Warrior I Have A Pride I Can't Just Confess To Him Just Like That And Worst Of All Infront Of SONG**

tigress who didn't knew what to do she got back to po's room and cast the spell and got into po's dream she didn't blieve what she saw song and po was huging at sunset she was so pissed and so angry

 **Tigress Though:WTF,I Leave You Two Just For One Second And You Get All Huggy With Eachother**

Tigress walked into them and split them

 **Tigress Yelling:What The Hell Po,I Leaved You For One Second And You Already Hug Song What The Heck**

 **Po:(Shocked)TIGRESS,Why Do You Even Care So Much About What Me And Song Our Doing**

 **Song:(Interupting,Yelling)Yeah Why?**

 **Tigress:(Angry)Zip It Dance Girl Or I Make You Swallow That Stupid Umbrella Of Yours!**

Song was shocked and had nothing to say so she remaind scilence

 **Tigress:(Yelling)You Want To Know Why Because "I LOVE YOU"**

 **Po:HUH**

 **Song:HUH**

 **Tigress:Yeah I Said It So Now You Have Chose Po There's Only Place For One Girl In You're Head And Dreams ME OR SONG**

 **Po:Uhm…Tigress Aren't You Overrea…**

 **Tigress And Song:(Interupting) NO PO Decide**

 **Po:OKAY…Okay,(Po Turned His Head Direction To Song)Look Song You're A Really Nice Girl And Beautiful But…**

 **I LOVE TIGRESS**

 **Tigress:Yes**

 **Po:But It Dosen't Mean We Can't Be Friends (Smile)**

 **Song:Really**

 **Po:Yes**

 **Song:Thanks Po (Turns HerHead Direction To Tigress) Well Tigress,You WON I Hope We Can Be Friends Some Day (Smiles)**

 **Tigress:Not Gonna Happen**

po and tigress waked up

 **Po:Yhm Tigress Why Are You Sleeping Right Next To Me?**

 **Tigress:Oh,Sorry To Cast The Spell I Had To Do It,I'm Gonna Get Up Now**

 **Po:Who Said You Have To Get Up?(Smile)**

 **Tigress:(Smile)**

 **And they kissed eachother on the bed to sunrise and then tigress got back to her room tigress and po where the most energetic at the training hall**

 **Furious Five:(Looking At Po And Tigress)What Happened To You Two?**

po and tigress looked at eachother

 **Po And Tigress:A Good Night**

 **contact me - Gmail:** **mrfuntimesfan**


End file.
